


In The Dark

by wasabi_girl1



Category: Dragonball Z
Genre: Gen, General
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_girl1/pseuds/wasabi_girl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several double drabbles spanning the entire Dragonball Z series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Space Between

**Author's Note:**

> I have taken on the drabble123 challenge over at Livejournal. My claim is Dragonball Z: General Series. This is going to be a collection of all the drabbles I write for this challenge. I have chosen the word count to be 200 words, so they will each be double drabbles. The theme of the prompts is "In The Dark". I hope to get started on this challenge soon!
> 
> I've only ever written one DBZ fic and it was a crossover, so please feel free to give me any concrit and feedback that you can so that I can improve my work. It's a challenge getting everything you want to express into 200 words, but I'll try my best.
> 
> I will try to keep these in chronological order of when I wrote them, so at times it may not be in chronological order in accordance to the show. But hopefully that will be alright. I will continue to add chapters as I keep writing. Thanks and stay tuned! :)

19\. Last night on earth

The Space Between

Goku stared into the night sky, daring the stars to dance. He wasn't a poet – far from it – but it was moments like these that made Goku wish he knew the perfect words to describe such a scene.

"Dad!" Gohan joined his father on the front step. "You forgot your dinner."

Goku looked up absent-mindedly at the smiling face of his son. "You **never** forget dinner." Gohan chuckled.

How could he eat? Tomorrow they would face Cell. Tomorrow they would fight to live. Tomorrow everything would change.

Gohan touched his arm lightly in concern. "Are you alright?"

His son. No longer a boy, but not yet a man. He was strong, compassionate, intelligent…. And he would be capable when the time came.

"I'm proud of you, Gohan."

He nodded. "I know, Dad."

Goku wrapped his arms around Gohan for a quick hug. Gohan closed his eyes, overjoyed to finally have his father back. He had spent so many years alone. Once Goku defeated Cell, they could be a normal family again.

Goku kept his arm around Gohan's shoulder as they both sat comfortably in silence. Goku was content to share this moment with his son.

His last night on earth.


	2. Coronation

8\. Dark desires

Coronation

Vegeta clutches his head in agony at the piercing echo. Gohan, Goku and Supreme Kai look on in concern as they watch him writhe in pain. Such signs of weakness are not a common occurrence.

Babidi's manipulations are precise and Vegeta struggles to stay unwavering. But the power, oh the immense, unlimited power; it's overwhelming. Like a sinful dream ready for him to sink his teeth into. It's all free, it's all there. And it is all his.

Vegeta is falling deeper and deeper into oblivion.

He can vaguely hear Supreme Kai's cries from behind him, reminding him to remain pure and to be strong. Vegeta shudders inwardly. He has never been innocent.

Goku and Gohan are caught in his peripheral vision. The Son family has shamed him time and again. He deserves the right to claim his revenge. The time has come.

Supreme Kai shouts stubbornly once more, but Vegeta is too far gone to return now.

This time he will be the victor and no one will stand in his way. Not Freeza, not Cell, not Babidi, not Gohan. Not even Goku.

The Prince of Saiyans is about to take his throne.

And so, Majin Vegeta is born.


	3. A Rope of Sand

18\. Before sunrise

A Rope of Sand

Mirai Trunks watched in awe, the treacherous Cell Juniors long forgotten.

As Gohan stood, an unforeseen fierceness settled across his face. The aura of his power was illustrious, his energy levels were indescribable; the ground trembled in complete fear.

Trunks had never before witnessed such strength, and from the look on his father's face he was certain none of the others had either.

Yet the purveyor of such power did not surprise Trunks. Gohan had always wielded an immense force. Even in another world, another lifetime. Trunks could still recall days when his master would awaken before the call of dawn, determined and relentless in his training efforts.

The lingering glow of twilight had caught each droplet of sweat in Gohan's hair. Trunks had watched with admiration and just a little bit of fear; how would he ever match up to such effortless fortitude?

And now this same willpower washed over Trunks once again.

If anyone could defeat Cell it would be Gohan. He was a blank slate, a flawless mirror that deflected every blow that was thrown at him.

Mirai Trunks had always known that his master would save the world. Now it was finally Gohan's chance to shine.


End file.
